This Year
by rchlmusicforlife
Summary: Read. Dasey Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic

This is my first fanfic. I'm new at this so go easy on me.

This Year

Prologue

Casey POV

Why we had to move I don't understand. Starting all over at a new school I don't know. To make things worse my first day is tomorrow. I'm so nervous I'm constantly pacing around the house.

Stupid divorce

I miss my dad. I don't even know where he is right now. They only two people I have now are my mom, Nora and my sister, Lizzie.

Ugh the doorbell is ringing.

Derek POV

What is taking so long? Are they deaf? My dad thought it would be a great idea if we welcomed the new neighbors. So Marti, Edwin and me are waiting impatiently for them to open up the door.

I wonder if a there's a hot girl that lives here.

"Coming," said the voice inside.

The door rapidly opened.

I knew I was psychic.

Casey POV

I opened the door to a family of four standing before me

"Hi, can I help you" I could hardly find my voice.

The older man stretched out his hand

"Hi, I'm George Venturi. We live across the street and we came to stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood"

"Thank you. I'd let you in but my mom's at work now. And my sister is at soccer tryouts. I'll tell her you stopped by"

"And you are?"

"Casey McDonald"

"These are my kids Marti, Edwin, and Derek"

I shook all of their hands"

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming by again"

"Ok if you need anything come by. See you later"

"Bye"

I closed the door. Did that guy just wink at me?

Whatever. Back to unpacking.

Derek POV

That was a complete waste of time. What was up with that girl, Casey? She seemed really uptight. Though she was very hot. I wonder if she noticed me wink at her.

I think I can make her loosen up a little.

She didn't drool over me like most girls did.

What a great addition to senior year.

A hot girl and a challenge.

Review please please please. Tell me if you like it. If you do I'll keep going.

I think made it boring. If this doesn't work I'll stick to music.

Well review hit the button!  
Right under here and press go really easy

-rachel


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the 4 people that reviewed it meant a lot to me, Sorry I didn't update sooner I was sick

Thank you to the 4 people that reviewed it meant a lot to me, Sorry I didn't update sooner I was sick. Then I had Texas student council state convention. Which was amazing. There were more then 4,000 people there. **How many of you went to a stucco convention before?** Well I lost my voice from screaming at the convention and sixflags. My voice is still gone and I have a concert coming up. I'm not a boy crazy person but never in my life have I seen so many hot guys in one day. Specially a certain secretary I won't name names.

Anyways

\

This Year

Chapter 1

Derek POV

I have to get up. I'll be late to school. Have to reach. Oh well who cares. When am I ever on time?

"DEREK!!"

What do they want now?

"WHAT THE?" I was soaked in cold water. I opened my eyes to find Edwin in front of me.

"EDWIN!! You better run for it"

"Dad told me to do it" I watched as he ran out the door. I think I'll give him 5 seconds.

5…4….3….2…..1

I sped past Marti who was by my door and ran down stairs.

Casey POV

"Where is mom?" Lizzie and I were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"She went to work early"

"Oh, the how are we supposed to go to school?"

Right on cue the phone rang.

"Hello?" there was constant noise on the other side

"Hi, this is George Venturi, from yesterday "his voice was really loud

"Yeah" Why is he calling?

"Your mom and I talked last night. I will be taking Lizzie to school and Derek will pick you up"

"Okay?" Why are riding with them? I can't just get in some stranger's car

"Well see you later"

"Yup"

I hung up and sat back in my chair.

Derek POV

I hate waiting for girls. Dad just had to put me in this why couldn't he take her to school? But that's okay. This might be my chance to turn on the charm pretty soon she'll be all over me like the rest of those girls.

Finally, she slid on the passenger side. Abruptly she slammed the door.

"Well good morning to you" I flashed her a big smile

"Hi" She turned and looked out the window

"Well my name is-"

"Derek I know, skip the introduction please" What is wrong with her?

"Nice to meet you too, Casey"

Casey POV

He is such a fake. Acting all nice with me in the car. But the minute we stepped out he completely ignored me. Now he's over there with all those girls in their tight shirts and short skirts.

He disgusts me.

He didn't have the decency to at least to show me around school. The only one that was nice to me was this girl I met named Emily. She too had a crush on Derek she also informed me that he was a player and to stay away from him. That without a question I will do.

He is such a waste of time.

Review please wasn't sure how to end the chapter.

"


End file.
